Don't move away!
by icchaaaw
Summary: Hinamori heard some strange rumor about Hitsugaya is moving. Is that true? And what will happened if Hitsugaya ask her out? Wil she accept his offer, and tell him her feeling towards him? My second fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't have any idea what should I do, and an idea come out from my head. And there's the second fanfiction from me!!

* * *

"Oh no, I'm going late!"

"Don't forget your bento, Hina-chan!"

"Yes, I've already took it! Bye, Pinky!!"

"Bye!!"

A girl with dark chocolate hair is running out her house gate. She wore a red sailor uniform with yellow tie, and a low skirt with same color. Her hair was divided into two ponytail. She brought her black bag with 'girls stuff' word on it. Before she could manage to get there on time, she tripped a small rock in front of the school gate. BRUKK!!!

"Ouch, that's hurt…" she touched her knee, and it feels hurt. She waked up once again and run to the gate. Sadly, it has already closed by her school's security. "Oh, please Hanatarou-san! I need to get inside now, or it's going to be late. You've got to help me!" pleaded her. Hanatarou just sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Hinamori-san, but rules are rules. Beside, why did you get late? You've been watch too many soccer, right? You must… Bla… bla…" Hanatarou keep speaking to Hinamori.

She was mad this time, and took a few steps back. She ran to the gate, and… She jumped! It heights was about 180 cm, and she jumped it! (Can you imagine?!!)

"Perfect landed!" She huffed, and ran to her class. Hanatarou screamed behind "Hinamori saaann!! I'll get fired if you keep doing things like this!!"

Hinamori get in her class already before 07.15. She opened the door and greeted by Orihime's widened eyes. "Hhh… Good morning, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki-kun…" Orihime ran to her and gave a death hug, while Rukia and Tatsuki concentrated in their game. "Why did you come late? It's unusual for you. Did you watch soccer last night?" Hinamori tried to let her go from those big boobies of Orihime. And finally she can breathe. "Where's Ukitake Sensei? I've already got a report about Swiss history on 1993." Hinamori started to search for her History Sensei, but she found nothing.

"Oh, he got a teacher meeting, so the class is dismissed." answered Orihime innocently.

Hinamori eyes widened and she freeze. She has already searched for her Swiss report all the night, she even hasn't asleep until 2 AM!! How could he…??

"Don't tell me that you late because you're working on his homework! Momo-chan…"

Hinamori didn't hear anything, she's already fall asleep on her desk. Orihime just shook her head and cheered Rukia for her game.

* * *

'_Oi…_'

'_Ooiii…_'

"Oooooiiiiiii!"

'Huh?' Hinamori opened her eyes slowly, and when it's fully opened… "WHOA! You scared me…" A figure in front of her took a seat. With white hair and evil smile, he slapped her softly on her cheeks. "Hey, open your eyes, Hinamori. It's already break time! Come on, wake up…"

Hinamori stared to him and asked "What time is it, Hitsugaya-kun?" She shook her eyes with her hands and moaning quietly.

"It's already 10.05. Break will over soon. And more importantly, why did you asleep along in study time? I think you're a 'good student'…" He looked at her desk and look again on the clock. Hinamori smile sheepishly and thank him. "Thanks for waking me up, Hitsugaya kun. And if you want to know my reason about being asleep…"

"I've already know from Inoue and Kuchiki. And, why are they staring at us?" interrupt him while he stare around the class. But suddenly, all the girls and boys start to get 'busy'. But when Hinamori and Hitsugaya talked back, they're continued to listening again. What a bad acting.

Hinamori just grinned back. He just HAS to be one of those hot guys that has absolutely no IDEA just how much attention it gets them. Hinamori remembered the last time they go home together, he has already crowded around by those girls. Hinamori get disappointed and drag him out from the crowded.

"It's because…" Before she finished her sentences, the bell has already ring. Now, they have to get back in their class. "Bye, Hinamori!" He waved her, and tried to get out from the crowded. Hinamori just giggled and waved back. She didn't realized that Orihime and Rukia watching them.

Orihime and Rukia ran to her and started to ask several question. "Well, Hinamori chan, did Hitsugaya come to meet you?" Hinamori nodded. "What's wrong?" Rukia smirked and took a seat in front of her. "When you asleep at Teacher meeting, he came here and asked about you. I say you're asleep, and he's back to his class." Orihime and Rukia are staring each other, and giggled at the same time. "You're so cute, Hinamori. No wonder why there are so many guys after you." giggled Orihime. "Well… I don't think if the guys are after me or something…" think her slowly. They saw a figure outside the class and hurriedly back to their seat.

Byakuya Sensei came inside the class. He started Math lesson today. "So, everyone, Opened Chapter 21…" His voice was monotone and so… boring.

Hinamori just sighed and stared out to the window. _Hitsugaya-kun…_

* * *

"Oi, Hina-chan! We're going to Hall now. Hey! Are you spacing out again?" asked Orihime. I just smile back and take my sport clothes from my bag. Rukia joined us to the Hall. "Oh yeah, where's Tatsuki-kun?" asked me. Rukia and Orihime stared each other and sighed at the same time. "Are you really spacing out from Math? You seems strange today, Momo." Rukia answered me. "Alright, so what happened to her?"

"She doesn't feeling well, so she go home at the first place." Orihime answered me, but she does look at me with confused look at her face. Oh, now I hate that look.

"What are you spacing at, Momo?" teased Rukia. Orihime's giggling behind her. I keep my mouth closed, or else… there will be a new gossip after me.

"Is it… Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Orihime in the middle of her giggled.

My face flushed a little, and back again to normal. "Hmmm… No, not exactly…"

"But you know… Hitsugaya is cool and popular amongst the girls in our class. I bet you're falling in love with him too, Momo. Well, except me, because I already have Ichigo…" added Rukia. Okay, the truth is, I'm really thinking about him, but this is getting annoying!

"Come on, we're going to be blamed by Soi Fon Sensei, hurry up!" called Orihime. And we're running to the Hall together.

* * *

Today, Hinamori, Rukia, and Orihime are having Athletic test. The test is running 100 meters, and jumping a big box in the middle, doing tiger jump, and the last, jumping a 2 meter bamboo, and they must to it all in a row. (I know that's crazy for you, but my school is doing this in every Athletic test…) They wear a white shirt with blue tight shorts, so, for everyone who has boobies (like Orihime), it's their chance to 'show' them.

Hinamori sit down at the edge of a bench, while looking at the boys. Today, their sport lesson is joined by the other class, more exactly, Hitsugaya's class. "Well, well, well… Are you listening to me, Hinamori Momo?" Hinamori DID not pay attention, and she received a death glare from her Sensei. "I… I'm sorry, Soi Fon Sensei…"

"Okay, since you're not paying attention, YOU CAN TRY IT FIRST!" shouted her. She was the strictest teacher ever, so Hinamori just sighed and walk to the start line. She can judge from there, Orihime and Rukia are looking at her in disbelieved face. Even she feels Hitsugaya's glare on her. She sighed and did the position. "Ready… Set… Go!!"

She run 100 meter, and there suddenly appeared a big box. She jumped it and ready for the tiger jump. She squat, and jumped inside a circled bamboo, and when she landed with hand, she must rolled (Yeah, it seems death for you, but it's one of my lesson this year!!). After that, the last challenge, jump a 2 meters! Let me explain something to you, the description is: we run, and faced a bamboo in front of us with height about 2 meters from ground, and we must **jumped** it. Now, the problem is… When you stepped more or less on the 'rightful' spot, you'll **FAILED**!! And that's what Hinamori's problem. She can't find the 'rightful' spots to jump, since she was the first.

'Where is the 'rightful' spot, now? I need to find it faster!!' Hinamori's get panicked. "More left, 2 steps, and that is!!"

'Who's that? But, anyway, thanks for helping me!' She did the instruction, and jumped. And SHE DID IT!! Orihime and Rukia run to her and give her a death hug. "You did it, Momo! You did it!" Rukia shook her hair madly. "How wonderful, Hina-chaaan! You did a good job!" screamed Orihime. Hinamori just grinned and walked to Soi Fon Sensei. "2 minutes and 43 seconds. You've getting better, Hinamori." Soi Fon Sensei shows her rare smile. And then…

"Congratulation, Bed-wetter Momo!" Hinamori spin her head, and found Hitsugaya snap her shoulder lightly. "Did you give me the instruction?" He smirked. "If I didn't, what would happen to you? Maybe I should let you fall either…" teased him. Hinamori flushed embarrassedly, but she did say "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun!" He shows his rare smile again, and takes his basketball to start playing again. Hinamori stared at him for a long time. Her friends started to 'woo-ing' her. Hinamori didn't care, so she sat on the bench.

Some of her classmates are talking about gossip. Since she has already heard enough of them, so she will probably don't mind. But there's something DID catch her ears.

"Hey, did you know that junior from class 2-1? That really handsome one?"

Hinamori sincerely knows, obviously if they say 'That really handsome one?'…... It's probably Hitsugaya. She hates gossipers, so she start walk to girls toilet.

"I know, he's Hitsugaya Toshirou, right?"

"Yeah, there's a rumors about him going on…"

"What's it?"

"I heard he's going to move from here! He's transferring to another school!"

Hinamori stopped in the tracks, and freeze. Silence. Those girls are still talking about him.

You mean… Hitsugaya's moving?

'_He's transferring to another school!'_

Hinamori start to run to bathroom and locked herself inside. Emptiness filled her hearts. She grabbed her chest and panting. He… was going to move? Why…? Why didn't he tell her? He didn't say anything to her. He… didn't say anything. Did he care about their relationship? If he care, then why…

Those question booming in her head, ready to make some shattered piece of her heart. Her body is shaking, she can't stand this. Her best friend, her precious treasure, he's everything for her… She just realized something now. There's something inside her. Something… that she never felt before. This feeling…

She _loves_ him.

* * *

After she gets home today, she ran to her room, trying ignored Yachiru. "Hina-chan, what's wrong? Are you sick? I'll get some medicines…" and the sound is evading. Hinamori feel very frantic, she wiped away tears from her eyes and put herself into her bed. She's still mad and sad since she heard that news. After a few moments, a phone in her room is ringing. She wake up lazily and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Oy, Hinamori? It's me, Hitsugaya." She felt her jaw dropped. Her heart could stop beating. She tries to calm herself and answer him. 'Why did he call me?' She's starting to get stuttered now…

"What's wrong? It's rarely for you to call."

"Yeah, so I just have to close our conversation. Bye." What did he say?!

"Wait, I'm just kidding! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking you… Are you free on Saturday?" Maybe she can call this day 'un-Hitsugaya like' day. Why did he ask her about that? Is he trying to date her?

"I… think so. Why?"

"Well, I have an extra coupon for a café… do you want to go? Meet 11 at the morning?"

Well, IS today VERY UN-HITSUGAYA DAY? What the hell is going on?

"Uhhh… Okay then. Which café is it?"

"It's still new, north Karakura. Where will we meet?"

"Maybe in front of my house, since you're the one who asked me out."

"I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye…" She put the phone in it place. She run out from her room and found Yachiru sit on her sofa. May be you can tell that she's already forget about that freaking news. She screamed while dancing around living room "He did it! He asked me! Yeaah!"

Yachiru glare at her, and compliment her. "You're really sick."

* * *

**Saturday, 11.00 AM**

Hitsugaya stand out in front of her gate, but Hinamori still haven't come out. He sighed and waited again with patient. After some few minute… **BRAKK!!** The door open and there come Hinamori. "I'm sorry! Yachiru is complaining about my hair, and she started to chase after me… Ouch!! YACHIRUUU!!"

Yachiru landed right on the top of Hinamori's head. Hitsugaya just smirked, and smile to Yachiru. Yachiru look up to Hitsugaya, make her grin widened more. "Ooohh… So this is the reason why you sick yesterday, Hina-chan?" said Yachiru with the biggest grin on her face. Hitsugaya look confused.

"Wait… Is she sick yesterday?" ask him curiously. Yachiru nod and answer Hitsugaya. "Yeah, she couldn't stop scream all the day, and keep saying 'he asked…" Hinamori covered Yachiru's mouth with her hand. She flushed embarrassedly and added "You don't have to believe any of her word. She has a big mouth, you know." Hitsugaya just smile and open his car, letting Hinamori go inside first. The driver has already in his driving position. His car was black Volvo.

After she gets inside, he closed the door and thanked Yachiru. "Yachiru, thanks for all the information!" waved him and get inside the car as well. Yachiru waved back and an evil grin come out from her face. And the car started to run.

"I'm so sorry about Yachiru…" she apologized to him.

"I don't' mind. She's funny, either."

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya's outfit. He's wearing a blank black 'you can see' with black cargo pants. His hand covered by a black tight 'glove', it makes him look cool and cute!! (I just desperately try to kiss him!! LOL) Compared to Hinamori, she's wearing a pink blouse with wrinkle and gray long turtle neck underneath. Hinamori wear black legging also, revealing her nice figure. Her hair was loosened, make her looked more beautiful. But, she can't stop staring at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya realized this, and he blushed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" ask Hinamori curiously.

"No. You look beautiful today." Say him. Hinamori blushed. 'Is he trying to flirts me?'

"Well, I'm sorry about my sis… She's trying hardly to go with us, but…" Hinamori huffed. "Your sister is cute. And thanks to her, I can hear something secretly." smirk him. "Ah, you don't have to mind it at all. She's a big liar, really!" Hinamori tries to make him sure.

* * *

Suddenly, the car stopped. They jump and shocked. "What was that for?" murmured her. Hitsugaya says, "We're already here. Now, lets go." They come down from the car and Hitsugaya tell the driver to go back home. "Then, what about us?" says Hinamori. "Don't worry. He'll back when we need him." calmed him. Hinamori huffed and start to get nervous.

The scenery was so… relaxing. It's near a small park with square fountain in the middle. There are many people walking around here. 80 are some couple, and the rest are children with their nanny. At the edge of the park, there's a small ice cream shop with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavor.

Hitsugaya pointed out a café. Hinamori never see anything like that, so obviously it's a new café. And when Hinamori seen it for the first time, she has already fall in love with it. The café was cute, knowing from the pretty shade of pastel-like orange colors on the walls with a touch of white at the corners and the edges, to the small white stars that were hanging from the ceiling. It was so, CUTE. And when they get inside, they greeted by some unique glasses table and the light pink spots behind the chair.

"It… It was so cute!! I'd love them!" say her. Hitsugaya just smile and grabbed her hand. _'He grabbed my hand! Such a lovely days…'_ think her. They walk together and choose the table. They choose a table with blue flower decoration. They sit and Hinamori stared around the café.

After they sit, Hitsugaya calls the waiter, "Could we have the smoothie of the day, please?" The waitress answered "Of course," and went to the kitchen with smile on her face. Hinamori tease Hitsugaya. "You just asked her because she's sexy right? What a naughty boy…" She shook her head. Hitsugaya smirk and answered her. "It depends. If you were wearing that skimpy little maid uniform and stand beside her, I would ask you instead…" tease him back. Hinamori flushed again. "You… such a naughty little boy!" compliment her.

"You just don't give up yet, huh? Guess that what make you popular among the boys in my class…" answered him lightly. What? "Sorry, but I didn't understand. I am? Popular? Since when?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" he looked shocked. She shook her head. "No I don't, and if you'd care to explain that would be very nice." He sighed.

"Well, all the guys start to asked me your number, or if you 'available'. Obviously, if I told them, you'd flip out on me…" This time, he laughs a little. Hinamori still in her disbelieved. Of course, because he's the one with reputation, not her. And since when she became that famous? "Why do they ask you? Why not Rukia, or Orihime, or Tatsuki-kun?" asked her curious. "Since they know we're a best friend. Beside… they're scared if one of Orihime, Rukia, or Tatsuki-kun tells you about them." Hinamori feel her jaw dropped.

Not long after their talked, the waitress brought a smoothie and put it on their table. "Here you are, the smoothie of the day 'strawberry smoothie'." Hinamori just stare to the smoothie. The normal smoothie is in small glass with a lovely (?!) straw inside. But today it was a 'special' smoothie. It was a **MEGA** smoothie. It size was about twice her head, with some topping on it. There's many, like wafer, smarties, chocolate milk, and the others. Hinamori's eyes widened, while Hitsugaya's hand take the straw from the smoothie. "Hi… Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hitsugaya gaze at her. "What?"

"The smoothie… is just… **ONE**." She tries to make the '**ONE**' recognizable. "So…? That was the coupon I get for. Do you want another one? I think girls are very sensitive about their weights…" say him lightly. Hinamori's eyes widened again, it's already as big as watermelon. Now her face is flushed. So… they're going to **SHARE** smoothie??

* * *

That's it. I feel my heart was beating so fast. I'll just wait till I'm fainted. Hitsugaya-kun just stared at me, waiting me to take a sip of that MEGA smoothie. "Why don't you try it? It's really good, you know." Tell him.

I take my straw slowly, and… "Hmmm! That was really good!" Well, it sounds like copying his word. He grinned and looked at me. "See? I told you!" He just took another sip. And I start to drink the smoothie until it ran out. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Are you inherit cow?" ask him slowly. I give him a good punch on his chest. "Ouch! You're so meanie!" groaned him. I just smile nicely and use my innocent face. "Thank you so much!"

"You seem so happy today, Momo." say him. I nod and looking at the scenery outside. "Yeah, maybe I just need some relaxing time to rest my head…" He grin and looking at me. I feel my face is blushing. "You're really a hard worker. You should take a rest for a bit."

You know, it's rarely for him to pay his attention to me. "Thanks for taking me out today, Hitsugaya-kun." I smile and take some sips from the smoothie. "And, where would we going after this?" ask me. It seems he doesn't have any plan too.

"Hmmm… Would you like to take a walk near this park? You say you need some time to relax your mind from your duty…"

I DO blink. Is he asking me to hang out with him in the park? How nice! Of course I wouldn't decline this offer. Beside, why would I?

"Of course I would. You're so nice today, huh? Different from our school days…" answer me while smiling toward him. He blushed slightly and smirked. "Well, then. Come on!" He leaves the money on the table and drags me out from the café. What do I think now is, _'He's holding my hand!!'_

* * *

We stroll in the park and buy some ice cream. I'm with vanilla, and he's with chocolate. When we pay the ice cream, the shopkeeper says something unexpectedly. "You two are a cute couple!" Hitsugaya grin, while I'm blushed again. The breeze swings my hair around, make me feel tickled. Now he's right, I'm so happy today!

Suddenly, we see a couple of girl and boy are riding a bicycle on the park. We see a small shop, and that shop is a bicycle rent. Hitsugaya run to that shop and rent one bicycle. It has blue color with black pedal. Hitsugaya put himself on it, and try to make me too.

"Come on, Momo. You'll be fine!" he says it as if it's true. But I'm still scared if something happen in the way. "But…"

"Just get on this, and I promised to not let you fall behind!" tell him. I give up. And after I get on the bicycle, he started to swing the pedal. The bicycle is running trough the road.

I hug him tightly and leaned my head on his back. His body is so warm. The road is like guarded by those trees surrounding it. We laugh together along the way… I don't want this to end now. I see scenery at our left. It was a blue sea with sunset shades. And… it was so beautiful. I closed my eyes after a few moments. The wind is blowing slowly, makes me fall asleep on his back.

After all, before I fall asleep, I do say something to him.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"What's wrong, Momo?"

"Hmm… When we arrived, can I tell you something…?"

Hitsugaya blinked for a few times. 'Will we stop in the tracks of this journey?' think him slowly. He just nod and smile, feeling her head fall on his back.

* * *

How about it? Please read and Review!! It's kind of fluffy, though... 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

You know what? I've figured out that love isn't so fickle after all. Even if I never made that completely clear, the idea of romance has never appealed to me very well.

So taking that into consideration, I've realized that underneath that smirk that Hitsugaya-kun wears all the time, he's really a cool person to be with. He does cares, and understands. (And he doesn't try to hit on me or anything, we just spend majority of our moments making fun of each other.)

What I'm trying to say is...

Well, I don't know how to explain. The whole feelings thing with him isn't just a cute high school crush. I've talked to lots of guys, but I always get a different kind of tingle up my spine when I'm around him than when I'm around other boys.

But sadly, I've never come to realize that up until now. It's weird, because I was really sad when I heard that he was moving, but I just kind of took it that life would be boring without someone like him to argue and laugh with. Now I really think, that life truly wouldn't be different if Hitsugaya had left—it's like a part of me would go missing.

That's just how much I NEED YOU HITSUGAYA-KUN!

And even through his good looks and charismatic appeal towards the ladies, I've always been able to put that aside and see him through a more thoughtful perspective.

What should I do? Do I have to declare my undying love for him right now before it's too late? Or should I just let it all go, and see what happens?

Life for me was never the type to just let things flow and follow the herd of sheep like another average human being. It's not just going to work out that way—because if you play life like that, all you'll end up with is nothing but heart-breaking regrets.

I want to do something right for once, to make-up all the countless errors that left me feeling downtrodden and low on myself.

So you know what? I'll just figure out a way to let him know how I feel. And I'll also let him know that, IF HE MOVES OUT OF MY WORLD, HE'S DEAD.

What can I say? I'm not letting him go, 'out of sight and out of mind,' which is a stolen quote from today's newspaper.

* * *

'Oi…'

'Oooiii…!'

"Hoi, Momo! Jeez, such an over sleep girl are you?"

I opened my eyes slowly (again…), and see his face very near with mine, I think it's about 3 centimeters again! "Huh? Where are we?" I slowly blink and look around. "You did asleep for 15 minutes before I start to wake you up. What a girl…" tease him. That earned him a good kick. He yelped and rubbing his leg.

We're on the beautiful beach, with white sand surrounding us. Not far from here, there was a small dock. It's just two of us in here. We take a stroll until we were on that dock. It was big enough for us to sit on it edge.

Hitsugaya's hand was playing on the sea, while my eyes still open-close. And suddenly, I hear some water splashing in front of me. Huh…?

SPLAASHHH!! "Aaah!!" I scream as the cold waters pouring down my head. Did he know, today is near from winter?? "I said, wake up…" he flicks water off of his hand over the sea.

I glare to him. Now it's time for cruel payback! I push him into the water. BYUURR!! "Ouch! Wha… What are you thinking?!" shout him. "Because I haven't waked up yet, you don't have to pour some waters on my head! Now that's the payback for ruining my beautiful hair!" I screamed to his ears.

HUACCHIM!! He snoozed! "Oh, darn it. IT was so cold!" he swam to the edge of the dock. I feel pity for him. After all, he's trying to make me feeling better. I giggle and hold my hand out. "Do you need help coming up?"

He smiled evilly. "No, but I need help coming down." He grabs my hands and pulls me into the water.

"AAAHH!!" I screamed, once again, as the cold water splashing around me. He tries to swim away from me. "Hahaha! That's what you've got for teasing me!"

My mouth opened, and I tried to swim after him. After I think I can stand, I splash some waters to his face. "Buh! You…" he takes some water into his hand and throws it to me. I yelped and we start water fighting.

After those wars, we sat again on the white sand. He's right, the water is so cold. He sighs out. "I'm sorry. This isn't relaxing at all, right?"

Huh? Is he apologizes to me? What for? "Don't worry. You could make it up to me."

He looks at me with confused and curious look. "Really?"

I nod. "Yup."

"But, how…?"

Without any warns, I throw myself in to his chest and grip his clothes. "You could give me a hug, and promise that you won't go anywhere."

He places his hand on my waist. "Where did you think I'm going? Am I going somewhere?"

I look at him up. "What?"

But he's moving! Right now he sounded like a stupid boys, unless he really cared about me! It's like I'm taking to a cat right now, and there's no way he undying that, besides… Besides if those girls are lying?

"'What' what? I honestly don't know what are you talking about, except if you pulls me up into the water again and let me floating to another country or something…" he laughs again.

I feel incredibly shocked. Honestly, I'm so poorly and pathetically…

…dumbfounded. In fact I'm feels stupid. BUT. Seeing how he has, obviously, no idea what am I talking about…

Does this mean, those 'going-going' stuff was all…

NOTHING?

I already cried, my heart was crushed, and I screamed his name, and those all is…

FOR NOTHING?!

"I TOUGHT you were MOVING!!" I yell to him.

Apparantely, he just find out this is very funny, and he burst out laughing until he fell on the ground. I nearly screamed, because… I haven't see Hitsugaya's laughing… since never. And now, I has already jumped and take some steps back.

"Uhh… Hitsugaya-kun, you can stop laughing now." Tell me.

He stops laughing and stand up. "Were you heard this all from gossipers?" and he make his way toward me.

"Uhh… If I do?" I smile weakly. Now he's right in front of me.

"Haven't you learned anything yet? From Rukia's accident?" smirk him.

Ooh… I remembered!! I heard from a little girl that Rukia is dating with Renji behind Ichigo's back, and I thought it was TRUE!!

And when Rukia is nearly cried when I let the words slipped out from my mouth. After that, Ichigo ripped all the picture in the school, the picture with Rukia and him inside. And next month, she make me clean out her desk and bring her bags home after knowing that I'm the one who told Ichigo. And I don't know why, but they have already made it back to normal…

"Is… that mean you're not… moving?" I let the words out from my throat.

"I'm not, bed-wetter Momo," answered him nicely.

Oh god, I feel like I want to cry.

But I didn't, because he leaned his head down and…

…kissed me.

Now I do realize that breathing is hard when you're kissing, so I'm separating myself and take a gasp from my mouth.

"You sure know how to kiss in your first time for the girl who hasn't been kissing." compliment him.

My face was blushing again once more. He leans closer and sits next to me. "Did you already have a crush, Momo?"

"No, what about you?" ask me curiously.

"I have one."

I feel my heart was breaking, and suddenly I ask him while bite my own lip. "Who is it?"

"Want to guess?" he smiles to me nicely.

Then I have the weirdest things in my mind. Could it be… he likes me? But I found out that it was so funny and almost impossible to happen. And I know, it's hard to think about your crush's crush.

"Mmm… Have you already kissed her?"

"Duh." He grins and smiles toward me.

"How many girls have you been kissed?"

"From now on, there's one."

My eyes widened in surprise. Hitsugaya… likes me?

It's like a dream come true. I feel my heart was jumping, dancing, sprinting… I feel I'm the happiest person in this world. I look up to him, and he smiles. Ooh… I just can describe it with word.

I put my arm around his neck and start to kiss him. Hitsugaya-kun… I love you. I love you so much. And this is the best thing I've ever had! He kissed me back with smile on his face. After a few minutes, we separated again, taking breath from air. I leaned my forehead against his.

"Hitsugaya-kun… I…" I stopped in the tracks just to see his face. "I… Lo… Love…"

"I… love you too…" Hitsugaya smile and hug me tightly. I smile too.

It's nice to have a fairy tales ending sometimes.

Coz I know, I've got mines.

* * *

**MONDAY, 7.05 AM, KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

"Huff… Thank god, I'm not late…" says Hinamori in relieved. She entered her class and find out the situation was crowded. And there's no teacher. Hinamori walk into the middle of the crowded, which is her seat. "Hey, what's wrong with you all? Give me my seat back!" tell Hinamori to Orihime and Rukia.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Hina-chaaaan!!" again, she gives Hinamori a death hug. "You did it, huh? I never know you're the romantic one. Especially for him…" add Rukia with a proud grin. Hinamori, of course, confused with all her friends expression. "What…? What?? Am I miss something?" ask Hinamori with curious look.

And suddenly, her eyes widened when she see her desk. There's many picture of her and Hitsugaya, on the café, the beach and the road while they cycling. Even there are 3 cassettes full of video! 'What the hell is going on??'

Her eyes widened again, because she saw her little sister on her seat, while she shows all her friends that 'action' between her and her new boyfriend. "Look at them, they were so…" before Yachoru finished her sentences, Hinamori has already tries to grab her and throw her somewhere else, but she failed! "Ooohh… Hina-chan has already come in!" shouted her nd run around her class. Hinamori run after her. And all the photos are coming out from her sister's black bag.

"When did you get this, YACHIRUUU??!!!"

"I was following you all the time, from you get into his car until you making out with him!" shouted Yachiru between her giggled. A vein popped on Hinamori's head. "You damn little brat…"

And suddenly, all the students in that class are 'wooing' her about Hitsugaya. Hinamori's face flushed.

The door opened, and Hitsugaya steps in. All the students become silent. Yachiru ran towards him and hug him tightly. "Hitsu-kun, Hina-chan is meanie, she does want to chopped me out!!"

Hinamori stops in her tracks. "Well, I do want to chop her out because, she gave all my friends our photo when we were dating, and she has been following us last time and taking our pictures!" shoot her. "It's not just pictures, I've got a _video_ too!" add Yachiru.

The second vein popped again on her head. "YACHIRUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They started to run again, and Hitsugaya just stand out there until Orihime ask him. "Hitsugaya-kun, is that true?" Hitsugaya scratched his head slowly, don't know what to answer.

"…yes." Their eyes widened and all the students start coming out from the class to tell a new hot gossip to their friends. And…

THE END.

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending sucks, but I don't have any idea again what should I do. It's kind of _fluffy_ though... And do not blame me, because my english is sucks!! By the way, I've already got a new idea for my new fiction! Any way, please R&R, and no flames!! This is my second fanfic, so… be a kind-hearted to me… (sob...) 


End file.
